The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to a control system of a double oven cooking appliance.
Cooking appliances that feature two self-cleaning ovens generally utilize an electronic range control (ERC) to operate and regulate each of the oven cavities. Generally, a single electronic range control is used to control each oven cavity. Electronic range control devices with this capability tend to be expensive due to the added costs of the required electronic components, including for example, the relays and sensor inputs. Additionally, electronic range control devices tend to incorporate feature and option sets typically found on higher end oven models. Thus, for lower end oven appliances equipped with two self-cleaning ovens, it does not tend to be cost effective to utilize electronic range control devices to control and regulate the temperature of both ovens.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.